Pojokan Campur-Campur
by AsaKichou
Summary: Hanya sekedar another story dari setiap karakter Sekaiichi Hatsukoi. OC, pasti ada dong. Oiya, ini enggak ada adegan Yaoi jadi... Mianhaeyo.


Pojokan Campur-Campur: Ritsu, Tatsuya and Masamune

Chapter 1: PERKENALAN

A Sekai-ichi Hatsukoi fanfic

Ahem! Baru kali pertama bikin Sekai-ichi Hatsukoi fanfic dan uh… Maaf sekali buat para pembaca, ya? Kenapa? Sekarang Author bikin NORMAL dan enggak ada adegan Yaoi. Gomen, pembaca. Genre? I think it's gonna be… comedy. Berhubung Author adalah penggemar game Raidou Kuzunoha duology, maka Author memberi julukan unik ke setiap karakter. Gini dah: Ritsu Onodera = Raidou, Tatsuya Tachigatsu = Tae, dan Masamune Takano = Narumi. Oiya, 3 tokoh ini tinggalnya serumah. Anyways, Sekai-ichi bukan punya Author melainkan Shungiku Nakamura-sensei.

Nama saya Ritsu Onodera. Umur 25 tahun dan bekerja sebagai editor shojo manga di Marukawa Shoten atau lebih tepatnya lagi di departemen Emerald. Sebenarnya, saya ingin di bagian kesastraan tapi, apa boleh buat? Pihak Marukawa telah memberi pekerjaan di bidang shojo manga. Oiya, sekarang saya tinggal serumah bersama Takano-san. Alasannya, Ibu saya menyuruh tinggal di sana agar bisa sering kencan dengan An-chan (baca: An Kohinata = Nagi). Karena rumah An-chan bersebelahan dengan rumah Takano-san.

-Raidou's story: Ritsu's house, tepatnya di ruang keluarga -

Ritsu's mom: Ritsu! Mending kamu tinggal di Tokyo aja! Biar sering nemenin An-chan!

Ritsu: I-iya, bu tapi, kan…

Ritsu's mom: Tapi apa?

Ritsu: An-chan kencan dengan banyak cowo selain aku.

Ritsu's mom: Ah, udah-udah! Gausah banyak alasan! Pokoknya temenin dia!

Ritsu: I-iya, bu. (_batin_) Ya ampun… Kenapa juga harus An-chan? Ah… Tapi, udahlah. Pasrah aja, bentar lagi mau kawin juga.

-Story selese dan Masamune nyamperin Ritsu yang ada di ruang tamu-

Masamune: Onodera, ngapain lu?

Ritsu: Gapapa kok, Takano-san. Anoo… ada apa, ya?

Masamune: Ngenes dah, pokoknya.

Ritsu: Kenapa?

Masamune: Ah, pokoknya minggir dulu. Gantian gua yang cerita.

Nama gua Masamune Takano. Umur 27 tahun dan bekerja sebagai pemimpin redaksi di Marukawa Shoten lebih tepatnya, departemen Emerald. Seharusnya, gua ama Onodera yang tinggal serumah. Tapi…

-Narumi's story: Ruang tamu pas dia lagi main Plants vs. Zombies di iPhone-nya dan bel rumahnya berdering lalu Masamune membuka pintunya. Kemudian, ia melihat seorang gadis remaja yang terlihat bersama dengan kakak laki-lakinya-

Girl: CI-AO~! Narumi-san!

Masamune: (_manyun dan batin_) Mampus gua…

Hal itu pecah seketika karena gua kedapetan 1 orang yang mau tinggal disini. Namanya Tatsuya Tachigatsu, dia cewe gua dan adiknya Takatora Tachigatsu. Yang enggak lain adalah temen sewaktu SMA. Lu pasti mengira kalo Tatsuya cowo karena namanya. But physically, she's a girl. Umur gua ama dia selisih 12 tahun. Terserah mau dikata apa. Cinta itu tidak memandang usia dan jika udah klop, keep moving on until the rest of your life. Mungkin, alasan Takatora buat membuang Tatsuya kesini adalah, dia kewalahan ngurusin adiknya yang amit-amit dah dan harus dimasukin ke Seruni (baca: RSJ).

Masamune: Narumi?

Man: Ahaha, maaf. Adikku kecanduan Raidou Kuzunoha duology jadinya kamu disamain kaya Shouhei Narumi.

Masamune: Maksudnya apaan, Takatora?

Takatora: Pernah main game Raidou Kuzunoha?

Masamune: (_mencoba mengingat_) Bentar-bentar… Oh, itu! Detektif pake baju sekolah dan jubah warna item yang sering bawa kucing item itu, kan?

Tatsuya: That's right!

Masamune: Narumi yang kamu maksud… DETEKTIF PEMALAS YANG PUNYA NARUMI DETECTIVE AGENCY ITU, TATSUYA!? (kepo)

Tatsuya: Ahahaha, good guess! Ada ah… Image yang sama antara kamu dan dia.

Masamune: MIRIP!? GATERIMA, OI!

Tatsuya: Terima sajalah~ Sekalian, kamu ada karyawan yang namanya Onodera-san, kan?

Masamune: Iya, kenapa?

Tatsuya: Dia itu sama kaya Raidou, kalee…

Masamune: (_sweatdrop_)

Takatora: Maaf, ya? Adikku terlalu kecanduan sampai-sampai nyamain orang nyata kaya game.

Masamune: Iya-iya. Gapapa, kok. Kamu tau cewe jurnalis yang namanya Ki… siapa, ya? Pokoknya ada Ki ato bla-bla-bla dan Asakura, lah.

Tatsuya: Maksudmu Tae 'Kichou' Asakura?

Masamune: NAH, ITU! MENDING SEKARANG AKU PANGGIL KAMU TAE!

Tatsuya: Terserah aja. Lagian aku ga tersinggung, kok.

Masamune: Beneran? Jangan munafik, ya?

Tatsuya: Beneran, kok.

Masamune: Eh, Takatora. Lagian lu ngapain suruh Tae tinggal disini?

Takatora: Err… If-you-know-what-I-mean.

Masamune: Oh, gitu. Jadi, lu kewalahan?

Takatora: Ya, semacamnya dan ada satu alasan lain.

Masamune: Apaan?

Takatora: Karena gua juga sekalian bikin elu bedua lebih mesra.

Masamune: Santai aja, bro.

Gua mengiyakan karena Tae itu pacar gua plus gua gamau disate ama Takatora. Kenapa gua pilih Tae? Because she's the best girl in my life (EAAAA). Dan dia beda banget dari mantan-mantan gua. Gua bisa selalu tersenyum karenanya. Oiya, ada satu hal paling absurd yang gua inget. Dia bisa-bisanya Harlem Shake di toilet wanita yang ada di mall bersama para pengguna toilet wanita lainnya termasuk mbak-mbak janitornya. Di-upload ke YouTube dan penontonnya banyak pula! Pada waktu itu, gua bingung antara mau ketawa, malu ato pengen-melakukan-ritual-fatal-frame-2-bersama-Onod era (karena Masamune yang kepengen mati, jadi Ritsu = Mio dan Masamune = Mayu). Gila, dia lain daripada yang lain.

-Adegan Harlem Shake di toilet terputar dan Tatsuya lagi goyang poco-poco sambil mengibaskan rambutnya kaya macan nyasar di Antartika. Sementara yang lainnya jejogetan sendiri. Dan penontonnya sekitar… 21 orang-

Tatsuya: Narumi-san, gantian duduk dong. Pegel, nih.

Masamune: Ogah, lagi seru-serunya main Plants vs. Zombies.

Tatsuya: Ye, yang master. Ah, udah-udah-udah! Gantian!

Masamune: Ngeganggu aja. (_pergi_)

CIAO! Name's Tatsuya Tachigatsu! Umur gua 15 tahun dan gua murid SMA di Seishun High tepatnya di kelas 1-3 yang merupakan kelas jurnalis. Oiya, di sekolah gua terdiri dari 3 kelas dan 6 sub-kelas (emang ada istilah gitu?). Pokoknya yang belakangnya 1 dan 2 itu kelas IPA, 3 dan 4 kelas Jurnalis, serta 5 dan 6 kelas IPS. Sebenernya, gua enggak tinggal disini melainkan ama keluarga gua yang ada di Haneda. Alasan abang gua suruh tinggal disini karena, gua biar lebih deket ama Narumi-san. Inget! Gua cewe! Dan jangan pernah menganggap kalo gua cowo! Ahem! Kali ini, gua akan bercerita tentang seorang gamer yang teraniaya. Jadi, ketika gua main Plants vs. Zombies di komputer, Narumi-san tiba-tiba masuk ke kamar gua dan ngeliat cara mainnya LALU, dia heboh gajelas kaya bebek-berkicau-di-pemakaman.

-Tae's Story: Tae's room-

Masamune: OI-OI-OI! SUNFLOWERNYA DITAMBAH! BIAR BISA TANAM TANAMAN PENYERANG DAN PELINDUNG!

Tatsuya: Lah santai aja kali, bang. Ini kan cuma game.

Masamune: GABISA! POKOKNYA TAMBAH DAN BUNUH SEMUA ZOMBIE!

Tatsuya: (_sweatdrop_) Narumi-san, anda kok…

Masamune: Main megaten aja master. Kenapa ini enggak? Kan sama-sama strategy game!

Tatsuya: Narumi-san…

Ah, begitulah. Ganyangka kalo Narumi-san main Plants vs. Zombies bisa-bisanya heboh sendiri. Master sih, master emang. Tapi, kalo dia ribut… Sangat disayangkan banget karena dia udah bikin image-nya rada… hancur. Begini caranya, gua mau pulang ke Haneda dan dengerin nasehat ortu gua. Daripada gua harus dengerin Narumi-san ribut coba. Menurut gua, IYUUUH banget dia. Menurut penjual lontong pecel di Prancis, EOH. Menurut lu?

TO BE CONTINUED

Sori kalo garing dan gajelas


End file.
